


Oshiroi

by Kirity



Category: Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Jealousy, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Prostitution, Shameless Smut, bottom!Wolf, dubcon, prank gone sexual, this is really more dub con than non con, top!Genichiro, top!Isshin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 23:09:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21418189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirity/pseuds/Kirity
Summary: Wolf infiltrates Ashina Castle by dressing up as a courtesan. Naturally, he catches both the eyes of Isshin and Genichiro.
Relationships: Genichiro Ashina/Sekiro | Wolf, Isshin Ashina/Sekiro | Wolf
Comments: 14
Kudos: 155





	Oshiroi

**Author's Note:**

> This was an idea I had floating around my head for a while, and ultimately came to fruition after I subjected everyone to my horny posts on the Genikiro Discord. All writing thoughts I had, as well as the research I did, will be listed in the end notes. I would also like to mention that I took a lot of artistic license with the history and prostitution industry of Japan. 
> 
> Wolf and Genichiro are in their very early twenties.  
[ Here's my twitter account if you want to come and yell at me! ](https://twitter.com/McKirity)  
[ And here's the Genikiro discord server if you want to hang out.](https://discord.gg/Kp7BjHVz8h)

Wolf has been around prostitutes and geishas before. His father has no qualms about serving high-ranking courtesans as if they were daimyo or samurai, so he's seen their elaborate and perfectly styled beauty up close. Still, it does nothing to prepare him for when he's made_ into_ one. 

The white makeup sits heavy on his face. Wolf can't stop himself from blinking as red is applied over the edges of his eyes and his lower lip -- eventually, he's told to keep his eyes shut. He has just enough hair to wear in a coiffure, though he's certain he won't after this mission given how hard it's pulled into shape. Silken chains of flowers are pinned to the left side of his head; the right side shines with a delicate blue stone, no doubt meant to emulate a lapis lazuli.

A red kimono is chosen for him. Branches dotted with sakura flowers decorate the bottom half. The obi is a soft yellow, and it wraps around him so tightly he can't take a full breath. He can't move well in it either, not with the high geta shoes he has to wear and the way his legs are restricted by the kimono. 

In the end, when a mirror is handed to him, Wolf doesn't recognize himself. Not that he gets long to look, before he has to go and face his father. 

To his relief, Lady Akari is waiting with Owl. His father looks at him and only lets out a surprised laugh, while Lady Akari looks terribly pleased. "I keep telling you, that boy is wasted as a shinobi," she scoffs. "Look at that face -- he would fetch a fine price, indeed."

Owl had served Lady Akari in the past. Well enough that when he contacted her for help with a mission, she had accepted with few questions. Wolf doesn't know why the mission requires him to dress up like this, but he knows better than to ask. He only knows what he has to do.

Sneak into Ashina castle with Lady Akari's entourage of courtesans. Stay in the banquet hall observing and waiting. When everyone is suitably drunk or there's an opportunity for him to slip away, make his way to the very top of Ashina Castle and search for that sealed crate his father needs so badly. 

Getting into the castle is easy enough. Wolf blends right in with the rest of the courtesans, all bright colors and tinkling laughs. He keeps his head down as much as possible without losing track of his surroundings. They soon arrive to the banquet hall, and he slips to Lady Akari's side -- his father had made it very clear that he stay close to her. He follows her all the way to the head of the banquet, and as they get closer, his mind starts to race. They can't be-- the daimyo of Ashina-- he isn't even an actual courtesan, how is he supposed to-- but sure enough, Lady Akari purrs, "Good evening, Lord Isshin."

"Akari! Good to see you again." Lord Isshin is tall and wiry, as most Ashina men tend to be, and though he's begun to turn gray with age, his face is still sharp and handsome. He and Lady Akari trade a few niceties between each other, before he asks, "Now who do we have here?"

"My apprentice," Lady Akari replies easily. "I believe he has promise, so I had him accompany me for the banquet. Surely it won't be an issue? I can have him shadow the other girls if that would please you."

"No need." Isshin's grin widens as his eyes shamelessly rake up and down his body. It's enough to make Wolf flush underneath the makeup. "He's very lovely. Where on earth did you find such a beauty?"

Lady Akari laughs, and launches into a story that's completely false. 

She isn't one of Ashina's most highly-regarded courtesans for nothing. As the banquet hall fills and spirits rise, Lady Akari successfully keeps Lord Isshin and his retainers on her, all charming smiles and charismatic voice. Wolf stays quiet, dutifully pouring sake. When a few enterprising hands graze below his waist, he bites the inside of his cheeks. When his neck grows hot with the weight of speculative stares, he breathes in deep to settle his nerves.

The banquet hall is very bright. Very loud. Very smelly. Wolf itches to get away, that feeling of being cornered mounting under his skin.

Someone sits down next to him. "Genichiro! Glad you could make it!" Lord Isshin crows, and he looks up.

A young man, just about his age, with stormy eyes on an equally stormy face. Twice his width, built like a bull, and tall enough even sitting down that Wolf has to crane his head to look him in the eyes. Then Genichiro scowls and he looks away. When a cup is held out to him, he pours dutifully.

Genichiro says nothing, and Wolf is silent in return. But he can feel him watching, brazen eyes tracing exposed flesh, lingering on the nape of his neck. It makes him grow warm underneath his kimono. It isn't so different from the interested looks that everyone else gives him, but as the night wears on, Wolf can feel his gaze growing heavy with intent. 

Eventually, a hand settles on his thigh. Wolf freezes. The thumb rubs back and forth in lazy circles, and he shivers despite himself. He pours sake when prompted, even as the hand starts traveling higher and higher. He's wondering if he should go along with it, if this is his chance to head into the upper floors unquestioned, when a huge, burning grip rests on the back of his neck. 

"I think," Lord Isshin says. "I'll have your apprentice for tonight."

The hand on his thigh vanishes. Wolf looks up in time to see something stricken and dark flash across Genichiro's face, before he's spun around to face Lord Isshin. His single eye gleams with anticipation; the hands on his neck and his waist are much stronger than Wolf ever would have guessed.

Alarm flickers across Lady Akari's face before she covers it with a serene smile. "Lord Isshin, I'm afraid that my apprentice has not yet learned how to properly satisfy his partners. For someone like you, he wouldn't--"

"Nonsense. I can teach him myself," Lord Isshin laughs. "I'm sure you can attest to my skills in that regard."

In the end, Lady Akari stares after Wolf helplessly as Lord Isshin pulls him away. Genichiro stares out into the rest of the banquet, that dark look still clouding his face.

It's a dizzying journey as Wolf is taken to the very top of the castle. Lord Isshin laughs and tries to make conversation with him, hands getting bolder and bolder with each subsequent floor. Wolf still can't walk properly in this outfit and Lord Isshin moves so fast, his grip so tight on his wrist, that he's carrying him half the time. When his hand reaches down and squeezes his ass hard, Wolf stumbles and lets out a gasp. 

"So you aren't mute after all," Lord Isshin chuckles. "What a lovely voice -- I would like to hear it more."

They finally arrive to a spacious and elaborate room, as befitting Lord Isshin's station. Wolf is dropped onto the futon, and there's a dizzying moment as he reorients himself. It's all the time Lord Isshin needs to loom over him, his smile predatory, and even though Wolf knows better, even though he knows this mission can't fail because of him, he lashes out, a strike at Lord Isshin's temple--

\--It takes him a solid moment before he realizes that Lord Isshin has caught his fist.

"Huh. You're pretty fast for a courtesan," he remarks, and gives his fist a squeeze. Wolf gasps as his bones grind together. "You know, I was wondering why Akari's own apprentice would be so quiet and so terrible at pouring sake. And I also don't know many courtesans who can land such an expert strike. So I have to ask: who sent you? And why are you here?"

This, Wolf at least knows what to do. He bites his tongue in tense silence, even as Lord Isshin's gaze burns a hole into his skin. 

And then-- he chuckles, shaking his head.

"Owl, that rascal," Lord Isshin sighs, and lets go of his hand. Wolf blinks at him, stunned, and sits up. He manages to prop his arms up underneath him before Lord Isshin's grip closes over his wrist again.

"Now, I don't know who you are to Owl," he says. "But I can guess why he's here. Probably heard about that Dragonspring Sake one of my retainers brought back, and thought it would be a fine prank to steal it from right under my nose. I'll admit, I never would've expected him to dress up one of his own as a prostitute, but still..."

That predatory look again. Wolf can't help but turn away. A burning hand settles at the juncture between his chin and his neck, and Lord Isshin leans in close, his breath hot on his skin.

"How about this: we spend some quality time together, and once we're finished, I let you take the Dragonspring Sake. Lady Akari won't lose face for having her brothel infiltrated, Owl won't lose face for failing in this little endeavor, and you get the honor of sleeping with Sword Saint Isshin. How does that sound?"

Wolf goes very, very still. Something bitter settles in his throat as he nods minutely. 

Lord Isshin smiles against his ear. "Good boy," he says, and that's all the warning Wolf gets before he's pushed down and Lord Isshin falls on him with hungry teeth. 

He doesn't know what to do. He's never trained for this before, never even considered the possibility of it. His father's training had been so strict, so unforgiving, that there had just never been any opportunites. So as Isshin runs his hands up and down his body, teases him out of his kimono, strokes him to hardness, all Wolf can do is tremble and gasp. Teeth pull on a nipple, hands following the swell of his ass. When an oiled finger prods at his entrance, Wolf’s hands fly down and grabs Isshin by his hair. All he gets is a devious grin, before the finger presses inside and his blood starts to roar in his ears.

"_Tight_. A virgin, are you?" Isshin says, smiling with too many teeth. And then his finger brushes against something deep inside, and Wolf’s entire body lurches. Isshin presses down on it again and again until noises are leaking past his lips, sparks jolting along his spine. Another finger eases in, and his entrance stings at the stretch.

His orgasm hits without warning. Isshin laughs as his back suddenly arches off the futon, hole fluttering around his fingers. A third presses inside before Wolf even has the chance to be embarrassed, and it leaves him so full he can't possibly take anymore. But just as he feels his second orgasm building, Isshin yanks his fingers out. Wolf stares at the ceiling, dazed and strangely bereft. And then the head of something enormous presses against his entrance, and he realizes too late what it is as it begins to sink inside. 

Wolf shakes, unprepared. He feels like he's splitting apart, his insides rearranging around Isshin's cock. Whatever noise he makes, it's enough for Isshin to take pity on him, nuzzling close to his neck and biting gently at his skin. When their hips finally meet, Wolf feels like he can't drag in enough air, like he's going to pass out pierced on Isshin's cock. It isn't until he feels a thumb brush against his cheek that he realizes he's crying.

Isshin rocks into him gently, at first, letting him adjust. He leans away and presses curious thumbs into Wolf’s belly, where it's become pink and distended from the sheer size of his cock. Wolf stares down at it, uncomprehending. And then Isshin snaps his hips and he falls back onto the futon, light-headed and gasping.

It doesn't take long for those gasps to turn into moans. Isshin isn't cruel, but he is unrelenting, thrusts aimed at that spot inside him without fail. Over the blood pounding in his ears, he can hear him grunting about his tightness, how hot he is inside, an absolute waste as a shinobi. The pressure in his abdomen builds higher and higher until it spills over, and he cries out as another orgasm wrenches its way out of his body. Wolf squeezes tight as he rides it out -- and moments later, Isshin's hips stutter to a halt, pressed deep enough he almost gags on it. Wolf watches with morbid fascination as Isshin's cock visibly throbs against the skin of his belly. Something warm fills him up, until it threatens to spill over.

Isshin groans into his neck. Wolf shudders as he bites down, lazily gnawing at the skin. They stay together like that for a while, long enough that his semen cools and his body cramps around the intrusion buried deep in his ass. Then Isshin flips him over onto his belly, and Wolf shudders as he feels his cock harden again. 

"The sake is in a sealed crate at the end of the hall," Isshin groans as he shallowly thrusts inside. "You can just conceal the bottle under your clothes. My guards know better than to hassle any of Akari's girls. It's all yours -- once I'm done with you, of course."

He grinds in deep to punctuate the end of his sentence. Wolf lets out a noise between a moan and a sob.

* * *

By the time Isshin is done with him, hours later, Wolf is seriously considering the merits of hurling himself out the nearest window. At least he wouldn't have to return to his father like...this.

There's no salvaging his makeup. He can only imagine what his hair must look like. Isshin had been content to watch as he struggled to get back into his kimono, but whatever he looked like by the end of it, it was enough for Isshin to slip a hand between his legs, press inside, and get him off one last time. Wolf had clung to him, sobbing, legs shaking with oversensitivity and pleasure. When Isshin finally had his fill, he'd made him lick his fingers clean.

"Maybe you should spend the rest of the night with me," he suggests, all dark amusement. "If you go out looking like that, there's no telling what some of my men might do. I'll even let you clean up the next morning, so you can leave with your dignity intact. How does that sound?"

Wolf responds by shakily climbing to his feet. Isshin's low chuckle is the last thing he hears as he stumbles out the door and closes it behind him.

The hallway is dark, though it's no problem for his Night Eye. As Wolf limps down the hall, half-braced against the wall, semen trickles out of his hole and down the inside of his legs, staining his kimono and maybe even the floor. Every part of him feels wrecked; his insides are still throbbing and warm. 

It occurs to him that he doesn't actually know where's he's going as he continues down the hallway. Lord Isshin told him the sake was at the end of the hall, but was that actually what his father wanted? Furthermore, was Lord Isshin even telling the truth? Wolf's instincts didn't mark him as a dishonest man...technically speaking, he'd been completely honest with him this entire night. But as a shinobi--

Footsteps. Wolf realizes too late he's been going in the wrong direction after all. He can hear feet stomping up a flight of stairs. Frantically, he remembers what Lord Isshin had said, about his men and the way he looks. Wolf considers the possibility of scurrying back to Isshin's room and taking him up on his offer after all, no matter what he would have to endure -- when his insides give a hollow throb of -- he refuses to call it _anticipation_ \-- and whoever's coming up rounds the corner then.

They're holding a lantern, which temporarily blinds his Night Eye. When his vision finally adjusts, he's mortified to see Genichiro staring at him.

A painful silence falls as Genichiro takes him in. Wolf lowers his head, shame and humiliation burning under his skin. He'd bow if his legs were steadier, greet Genichiro as a lord deserves to be greeted if his voice weren't so worn out, but it's all he can do to keep himself upright. If he really looks as wrecked as he feels....

An enormous hand seizes his jaw. Wolf gasps raggedly as he's forced to look up. Their eyes meet, and something dark and vengeful crackles through Genichiro's gaze. Something _jealous_. And then Genichiro picks him up, a single broad arm hooked under his waist, and carries him back into the hall. Wolf tells himself it's because there's not point in fighting back that he goes quietly. 

He's thrown onto a futon. Wolf barely manages to turn over onto his back before Genichiro forces his legs apart, wider than he had with Isshin to accomodate his bulk. He grabs his chin again, holding him in place for a rough, sloppy kiss that leaves Wolf reeling when he finally pulls away. Genichiro hikes up his kimono, and Wolf shivers as his ass is spread apart, revealing his wrecked, dripping hole. There isn't enough light in the room for Genichiro to actually see, but that doesn't stop him from feeling around. His finger slips in without resistance, and then two, and then three, and the look of childish fascination on his face would be amusing if Wolf didn't have to feel the way his fingers roved around inside. With his Night Eye, he watches as Genichiro frees himself from the confines of his kimono -- and a very simple realization settles over him as he takes in his size.

He's going to die on that cock.

Genichiro pulls his fingers out. He uses the fluids to slick himself up, takes a moment to get into position, and slams in with a single thrust, hard enough that Wolf's vision goes white. 

When he comes back to himself, Genichiro is fucking him in earnest, all desperation and anger, panting above him like a beast. Wolf cries out weakly, writhing. Whenever Genichiro happens to brush against that spot inside, Wolf sees stars go off behind his eyelids and his exhausted cock gives a valiant twitch. Under the assault of pain and pleasure, all he can do is hang on for dear life and sob helplessly. 

Finally, Genichiro grows still. Wolf hiccups as he feels his insides grow warm -- _again_. His cock is still hard and neglected, but he knows better than to hope for anything else. Genichiro pulls out with a wet, obscene noise, and Wolf hears him settle back on his haunches, breathing hard. And then his hand digs into Wolf's scalp, lifting him up by the head and maneuvering him like a toy. The heavy scent of musk and semen fills his nose. Wolf peers down at the cock held in front of him -- distantly, he wonders how that ever fit.

"Get me hard again," Genichiro growls, and Wolf is nothing if not obedient.

The taste of Genichiro is caught between bitter and salty. The precum is thick enough to sit uncomfortably on his tongue. As he licks the shaft clean, Genichiro fists into his hair again and pushes his cock into his mouth. Deeper and deeper, until he's gagging and his jaw aches. It's only when he thinks he'll pass out from lack of air that Genichiro lets go.

He's hard again. For a moment, Wolf thinks about closing his mouth around the head and lapping at the slit like candy. But then Genichiro throws him back onto the futon, pulls one leg over his shoulder, and sinks inside with a low groan. Wolf shudders and cries, it's too much. Once he's bottomed out, Genichiro leans down and bites hard enough at his neck to break the skin. Faintly, Wolf realizes it's where Isshin had bitten him earlier -- among many other places all over his body. 

And then he stops thinking entirely, as Genichiro settles into another brutal pace, noises punched out of his throat with each thrust, swept away by the second cock to claim him so thoroughly and completely that night. 

* * *

At some point, near dawn, Genichiro pulls out of Wolf for the last time and collapses next to him. He pulls him in close, chest flush to Wolf's back, and nuzzles the top of his head like an oversized cat. His arms are wrapped tight around his waist, thumb rubbing back and forth in lazy circles over his hip. Wolf doesn't remember much of anything else, after that.

When he next comes to, he's surrounded by hot water. Gentle hands rub the makeup off his face, tease the oil out of his hair, and soothe all the bruises and bites scattered over his skin. The faces of concerned women smile at him -- a few, he recognizes. The makeup artists of Lady Akari's brothel. Someone tips a pail of water into his mouth, and he drinks gratefully.

He sleeps away the rest of the day and most of the next. It isn't until the door to his room noisily rattles open that he finally wakes up, and turns over to see Lady Akari step inside with a tray of food in her hands. A gleaming white sake bottle balances precariously on the edge. 

"There we are," she says as she smiles at him. "It's good to see you awake, little one. I brought you some food. And sake."

Wolf doesn't feel hungry, let alone up for alcohol, but he knows better than to refuse. He sits up -- and immediately regrets it. As pain shoots through his entire backside, Lady Akari coughs over what suspiciously sounds like a laugh, and sets the tray down next to him.

"Your father went looking for you when you didn't come back that night," she says. "He was...a little mad when I told him that Lord Isshin had made off with you. Now, I know Lord Isshin can be insatiable in bed, but we were all so surprised when Owl brought you back. You looked like you had been chewed on and spat out by a red-eyed beast, poor thing."

Wolf certainly feels like it. He's embarrassed to see his hands tremble as he reaches for the bowl of rice and a pair of chopsticks. When livid finger-shaped bruises around his wrists peek out from under his sleeves, he has to fight off the flush that creeps over his face. He can't remember which one had left those there...

Lady Akari continues. "But then your father told me he'd found you in Lord Genichiro's quarters. Sleeping with both Lord Isshin and his grandson on the same night, honestly. Even I wouldn't be able to do that at your age. But the fact that you did, and even managed to please them both...I tried offering your father a very good sum of money to bring you into my brothel."

She sounds so _impressed_. Wolf wants to curl up into the futon and die. But then the rest of her words register, and he eyes her warily.

"Don't worry, he didn't take it. Even told me where to shove my money too," Lady Akari huffs. But her eyes are still glittering far too brightly, and after a moment, she asks. "Do you want to know how much I offered?" 

The rational part of him says no. Everything else is morbidly curious. So he says nothing, but he waits.

Lady Akari tells him. Wolf nearly drops the bowl out of shock.

"You'd have to spend the rest of your youth working to pay that off," she says gleefully. "All the makeup, kimonos, hair ornaments, on top of the original debt...at that rate, I might as well just train you to inherit my brothel. Ah, but who knows? Lord Isshin seems very taken with you. Why, he just had this sent to us a few hours ago."

Lady Akari gestures to the bottle of sake. As she pours it into a little cup on tray, the smell of sakura fills his nose. Despite having been thoroughly wrung of his fluids, it's enough to make his mouth water.

"Dragonspring Sake," Lady Akari says reverently. "Normally, I'd have to sell off half the girls of my brothel just to be able to get my hands on a bottle this big. But whatever you did last night...." She beams as she holds the cup out towards him. 

Wolf takes it.

**Author's Note:**

> \--I originally planned for Owl to be the one to comfort Wolf, but then I had to stop myself and ask: Your son just fucked your old employer and his grandson like a champ, what the fuck are you supposed to say? Thanks for the sake? Make the lady who fucked Isshin and most of his retainers do that.
> 
> \--Most of the research I did for prositution in Japan unfortunately dealt with the Edo era, which is right after the Sengoku period. I just wasn't able to find much resources on Sengoku period. Otherwise, from what I was able to glean, women and girls were regularly trafficked into the sex industry, often times sold off by their own families to brothels, and they were 'beholden' to the debt that the brothels paid for them. Long story short, they either earned their freedom after paying off the debt, or someone else buys their contract. The former isn't at all easy, because on top of the original debt, they also had to pay off their wardrobes and their attendants too. 
> 
> \--That being said, it wasn't uncommon for prostitutes to gain an enormous amount of power and influence if she was talented and clever enough. I loosely modeled Lady Akari after the oirans, though her outfits aren't anywhere near as elaborate or ritualized. She's also the madame of her own brothel, just for simplicity's sake. Because her brothel is on the more high class end, I called her and her girls courtesans rather than prostitutes
> 
> \--Last but not least, I designed Wolf's outfits after the maikos of Kyoto. I know it's insanely inaccurate, but A) maikos are really pretty, and B) their attire embodies the elaborate, ritualized, and girlish beauty I wanted to see Wolf in.


End file.
